


Mine

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boba Fett is a secret softy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Look at me out here writing Boba Fett fics, Looooots of dirty talk, Porn with Feelings, Reader is a definite sub, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We stan a bounty hunter, he's big, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: You and your man Boba Fett head on back to Slave I after a night at the cantina and ya fuck. Check those tags.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Mine

Another night, another cantina. 

Strange men come and go from your table as you sip your drink. They’d eye you, surely, but wouldn’t dare try anything with a possessive bounty hunter at your side. 

Boba Fett is next to you in the booth, with his hand gripping your thigh under the table. Occasionally you’d bring your smaller hand to rest over his, and maybe you’d even tease him by playing with one of his large fingers. Boba grows hard underneath his codpiece as the ache builds between your legs. Your bodies wanted each other like magnets.

Boba _worshipped_ you. He would never know how to say it, but his heart was in the right place whether you knew it or not. From the soft kisses he’d press to your lips after fucking your brains out, to the precious little gifts he’d bring back for you after a hunt, you were his girl; and he was going to make you his as soon as you made it back to his ship.

His helmet is discarded with a clunk as the doors close behind you. Warm lips come to yours desperately, devouring you with raw heat. Boba backs you into the wall and lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your arms cling to his massive shoulders as your centers grind against each other. He was hunting you; you were his prey.

“D’you know how many men wanted you tonight, _mesh'la_?” Boba breathes in your ear, gripping your ass as he saunters towards his cot.

“Boba—” you start.

“Seven. There were seven men wanting _my_ girl,” he growls, laying you back onto the bed. "Look how beautiful you are..."

Boba is quick to pull your boots off and whatever other article of clothing he could remove easily. You assist him gladly in freeing yourself of your clothes, leaving yourself bare as you lay back on the bed for him to see.

“Can you spread those legs for me?” he whispers.

You oblige, biting your lip as you part your legs for him to see. Boba’s breath hitches at the sight of you flushed and aching beneath him. From under fluttering eyelashes, you stare up at him with wide eyes as your cunt swells and drips with anticipation and desire.

Boba peels his gloves off, tossing them aside, and brings a strong calloused hand to stroke you. A smile comes across your face in relief to finally being touched. 

Two large fingers slip inside of you with slight resistance. You throw your head back in pleasure, clenching around the intrusion. “Oh, Boba…” you sigh, grinding your hips on his fingers.

“There’s my good girl,” he praises with a twisted smirk. The bounty hunter watches as your face contort with pleasure, listening intently to the changes in your breathing as he pleasures you in preparation to take him.  
`  
“Boba,” you squeak. “I… I…”

Your hands reach down to grip his arm. You don’t know why; perhaps it was too much, or perhaps you needed more.

“Look at you, so hungry for cock you can’t even ask for it,” he rasps, pulling out.

Your chest heaves. Boba sits up to remove his armor; you watch with eager eyes as he unfastens his shirt.

He’s over you again, kissing your lips with fervor. Your arms sneak up and down his hard, warm skin. “You’re so soft… so beautiful,” he breathes, clutching at your breasts and soft sides.

You reach down to unfasten his pants. While Boba was scarred and rough around the edges, his cock was a perfect specimen. Veiny, beautifully colored, and thick, with sizable balls at the base… it was pure pleasure.

Your legs come up around him. A strong hand grips your ass, before giving it a firm slap and lining up at your entrance.

Boba sinks into you slowly, stretching your tight cunt. A filthy moan escapes your lips at the feeling of his wide girth as your legs shake. “Such a tight little thing,” Boba groans, pinning your delicate wrists above your head. 

You whimper beneath the bounty hunter as he bottoms out inside of you. You gush around him, fluttering and adapting. Boba knows your body like no one else. He knows what angle, what pace, and how you’re responding. So he starts his pace, reaching deep within you.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” he groans. His hands are greedy, grasping every bit of flesh he can. You squeak an unintelligible response as his cock pounds into you. His labored breathing and the sound of skin slapping upon skin seems almost far away as your mind checks out from the pleasure.

“Who do you spread your legs for?” Boba growls.

“You,” you respond, whining.

“Yeah? Do you like taking my cock?”

“Ye—” you start, before Boba hits a spot in you deeper than before. “YES!”

“You're _mine_." Boba grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head to the side, exposing your neck. His mouth comes down to the skin hungrily, marking you up for all to see.

“Boba,” you whine, pulsing around him. Your arms slide up the scarred, rigid contours of his strong back. You were ready to come.

“That's it. Come for me, baby girl,” he pants in your ear.

Boba is relentless as he continues to fuck you open. Your hips grind into his in seek of your release. “Boba… Boba…” you plead. His thrusts become more erratic as he draws closer to his own finish... fuck, it’s just what you need. You convulse around him tightly as your release hits. 

Boba continues fucking you as your combined slick gushes around him and down to the sheets. Your cries echo through the ship until finally, he stills inside of you with a grunt.

Your eyes meet as you catch your breath, still locked in a complete embrace with his cock sheathed inside of you. A weak hand of yours comes up to the side of his almost innocent face. 

Boba presses a gentle kiss to your lips. “ _Mesh’la_ ,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against yours. “You’re the only thing in this life that matters to me.”


End file.
